What The Heck Is Going On!
by Awe To The Some
Summary: One fine day, our favorite camp oracle walked in on something...well...awkward.. How does she deal with it? And how does the victim feel?
1. I've Become So Numb

**A/N: Hello people… Okay so this is definitely not my first story. So what happened was that I was going by the name BookWorm2512 (on this site) and I had written a one-shot called Oopsie and started two stories called "A Hunter's Ending; A New Beginning" and "Percy Jackson And The Quest Of Death"… I lost the password to that account so the stories are stuck midway, so I kind of took that as karma (I believe in karma, don't judge) and believed that I was not meant to write… But my bestie DracoOliverMalfoyWood (check her stories out, they're great) convinced me to post this small thing I had written…So here I am with 2 things: 1- A shout-out (SHOUT-OUT!) to DracoOliverMalfoyWood and 2: The Disclaimer…Disclaimer Please!**

**Disclaimer: This plot is owned entirely by yours truly, Awe To The Some but I take no credit whatsoever of the characters. The characters are owned entirely by Rick Riordan. Okay, so I present to you… **

**I've Become So Numb (Caught In the Undertow)**

**Nico POV**

Oh Gods…I can't believe I fell for it again. I thought that things were going to be okay for once and that she and I could actually be something but _obviously _I was wrong… I thought we had something great going on but actually, it turned out to be just another trick of Persephone's (who did you think?) to turn me into a weed again! Sob. I need to express my pain. I need to dance.

**Moi POV**

Nico stumbled towards his closet and pulled something out and rushed into the bathroom. A minute later he came out and he was bare-chested (yum) and…wearing pink "My Little Pony" shorts obviously meant for girls? He walked to the stereo and clicked play. The song Numb by Linkin Park filled the cabin. Nico closed his eyes and started doing a little shimmy. He jumped in the air and did a sort of pirouette.

**Rachel POV**

I was super hyped and excited! I had finally bought a high tech Sony Camcorder for myself and I couldn't wait to show it off and use it! But the problem was who to show it to. Percy was laughing his butt of while Annabeth beat Leo up for hitting on her. Thalia was wringing Will Solace's neck for saying that Greenday's album "!Dos" sucked. Yes! I could show it to Nico! I switched my baby on so that I could film a sort of camp tour as I walked to Nico's cabin. I jibber jabbered on the way to the video camera, sometimes filming myself. I reached Nico's cabin and faced the video cam and did a small showgirl shimmy and said in a commentator voice as I turned the cam back around," And this is the extremely emo and gothic…Nico Di Angelo! Nico say hi to my new ca….EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK KKKKK! NICO?! ARE YOU BLOODY OUT OF YOU PEA SIZED MIND? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU EVEN THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

**Third Person POV**

As Rachel flung open the Hades Cabin door, she got an immediate (and disturbingly horrifying) view of Nico shimmying his shoulders and throwing his right leg up and twirling as though his life depended on it. She did what any normal person. She shrieked. This obviously alerted Nico that somebody had walked in. He froze and turned towards to the door sincerely hoping it wasn't Thalia who was his long time crush. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw Rachel at the door. But his relief bubble burst with a loud cackle from Rachel. He focused his eyes on her and saw that she was leaning against the door frame, her shaking as snorts and sudden laughs burst out of her. A minute (but what felt like an hour) later, Rachel shut up. Nico crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at her which only made her giggle more. She finally managed to say something," Haha, Nico! Oh my gods! Oh my sainted pants! Oh my painted ants! Oh my words! I… Gods Nico, what..I can't- I don't even, wow, I just…God Nico, this sight," At this part she waved her hands in the direction of Nico, completely forgetting that her new cam was in her hand and it was recording the entire thing. "Hell Nico…this sight, just, god, I can't even, oh my god, I can't even breathe now from laughing so hard!" Again she broke down laughing and shaking her head, she ran away.

**Rachel POV**

Haha…Wow, this was one hilarious experience. Gosh. Wait, what the hell? I have my cam…OH MY GODS! My bloody cam was in my hand. It was switched on. It had recorded EVERYTHING that had just happened. Hmm, I have a creepy but totally awesome idea that might embarrass a certain son of Hades. Muaahahahahahahahaahahahahaa hahaaaaaa! Yeah. I have an evil laugh. Uh, duh!

**Third Person POV**

It was the next day after the uh, "incident". Nico had absolutely NOTHING to do so he thought he might as well spend his free time watching funny videos on YouTube. He sat down in front of his MacBookPro and clicked on the tiny YouTube icon on his desktop and smiled as the page opened up. He went to the list of just released videos and skimmed through the videos… He yawned and turned around to see if it was worth getting up to get his headphones but suddenly whiplashed his neck back to face the screen. He feverishly scrolled back to the 5th video. He clicked on it and waited breathlessly. He groaned as soon as he saw himself on the screen. He scrolled down and saw 3 million hits and over 1000 comments and favorites. He got out of his chair and flung his cabin door open and walked outside. Nico could see everybody staring and giggling at him. He stopped when he saw Rachel with Thalia beside her, video cam in hand. By the way Thalia was laughing her head off it was pretty obvious she had seen the video. He glared at Rachel and screamed," What have you done to me Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"

**A/N: Done… So, did ya'll like it? Did you guys hate it? Whatever it is please review! Also uh, do you think I should do a second chapter in which Nico gets his revenge? Tell me what you think and love you! And uh, message for DracoOliverMalfoyWood- Babe, chapter for you… Like it? See ya soon, girl!**

**Luv, Awe To The Some**


	2. Better Than Revenge

**A/N: Sorry...I know I said I was going to update ages ago but the revenge plan was just not jumping to me, you know… For the past few weeks I've been sitting on my bed wearing my "I am seriously thinking hard and I swear if you interrupt me I will cry. Hard." shirt listening to Over Again by One Direction and thinking how obvious it was that Ed Sheeran wrote it… And then, Bam! It just came to me… I guess it's been used many times in other stories but well, I don't give a shit… So uh, not to bother you anymore with my silly rant… (You can wake up now) Disclaimer Please-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters unless they have been created by me. I assure you that Rick Riordan hasn't handed over all the credit to PJO to me (yet). So the story-**

**Bitter Sweet Revenge**

Nico POV

I was laying on my back in the middle of this field only I, Chiron and Dionysus knew about. It was hidden from sight because from Camp Half-Blood hill, when you saw the strawberry fields, they sort of tilted up so anything behind that was invisible. I had been shadow travelling back from Taiwan and popped up in the field and well, I found it awesome. I asked Chiron about it and he said that this field had come with the entire property at a dirt cheap rate. I came here whenever I had to think things through. And yeah, this time I had to think through a lot… I had been so embarrassed when Rachel saw me comfort dancing and moreover posted the video on YouTube. Gosh, it had happened a week ago and people were still talking about it. It's as if everybody had turned into big fat gossiping Aphrodisiac losers. I jumped as thunder rumbled in the clear sky. I snorted and muttered a, "No offence girlie…" As the thunder calmed down I couldn't help but wonder if there was a way to get revenge on Rachel. Hmm, well lemme play some music. I reached into my jeans pocket and took out my I-Phone 4s that Chiron and the gods didn't know about (shhh). I went to my playlist but was dismayed to find that there were no songs. I remembered that Percy had deleted them to make memory-space for pictures taken during our 4th of July party. Man, that party was fabulous! Fabulous?! Really Nico? Are you some bald, 40 something hair-dresser huh? Fabulous my ass… Although, my ass is fabulous. Ya know, not to toot my own horn or anything… Where was I? Oh yeah…My phone. I sighed and went to the Facebook app. I signed in and checked my notifications. I saw that Thalia had added a new album. I smiled in a silly manner as I tapped on that notification. Yeah, I had a small crush on Thalia. I mean, who doesn't? She's so pretty and damn, we have same favorites! I went through the pictures she had posted, grinning at the crazy poses she did. In one, she was with a sort of cute girl who was not really my type. She was short, slim and her face was a classic oval. She had darkish colored skin and maroon-brown shoulder past hair framed her face. She was blushing and sticking her tongue out at the camera while Thalia was smirking and looking cross-eyed at the camera. Thalia had her arms around the much shorter girl and seemed very affectionate with her. Even though the girl seemed innocent enough, she had a mischievous gleam in her brown eyes which gave me the impression she was quite the prankster. I frowned and tried to guess who her immortal parent was… Hermes? No, she didn't seem like the extreme type. Certainly not Aphrodite because she doesn't seem like she's freakishly girly. Nemesis then? I clicked on her face and a tag came up. Willow Fields. I went to her profile and read her description.

_Description: Halo people! I'm Willow Fields. I'm 15 years old and I go to Kirkwall Prep School. I have an immortal mother whose name is Nemesis. My father is a human who owns a car rental store. Umm…I have an awesome friend called Thalia-__( user/Thalia_ ) _

_Follow me on twitter-__ ( user/Willow_ )_

So I was right… she's the daughter of Nemesis, eh? Suddenly an idea struck me to get back at Rachel-Oh-I-Am-A-Freaking-Genius-Dare. That bi- I was interrupted mid-thought by thunder in the skies. Confused, I stared at the sky. Thunder crackled again and then it hit me. Apollo. I groaned and muttered a simple sorry. Anyways, I switched off my phone and slid it into my back pocket. I flipped my hair because it was coming into my eyes. I admit that I did it in a dramatic, I-Am-Fabulous way. Confessions of a Teenage Ghost King. I got up and walked until I was out of the hidden barrier around the field. This Willow chick could be my ticket to pay-back against Rachel. Guess a visit to the Nemesis Cabin is in the books.

* * *

**A/N: So this is Part 2 of "What the Heck Is Happening?!" Sorry I took so long to update. To make up for it, here's a sneak peek to the next chappie:**

* * *

"So are you going to help me or not?" I stood up on my toes and moved in so my face was really close to his and smirked. "What do I get in return?" He moved back a bit and smiled and said," Help me get revenge against Rachel AND get-together with Thalia and I might just hook you up with_"

* * *

**Sorry, had to stop there before I gave anything else away! Ciao. REVIEW MATIES.**

**PS: Nico Di Angelo is played by Dan Howell. Thalia Grace is played by Perrie Edwards (Thalia decided she wanted a massive change so she dyed her hair pale blonde, then purple, then a pale pink top with a deep pink dip-dye and now its back to pale blonde.) Willow Fields is played by Jade Thirlwall. Connor Stoll is played by Nathan Sykes. The story icon is a pic collage.**


End file.
